The present invention relates to an improved cell strainer, and more particularly to a cell strainer for removing impurities such as supporting tissues and spiculae from a suspension when such a suspension containing lymphocytes is to be prepared for immunological study purposes and lymphocyte to be used for cell fusion are collected in a test tube.
Gauze was conventionally used for collecting the cells noted above. However, the recovery rate of a filtrate lowered as a liquid to be filtered was absorbed by gauze, which readily absorbs water.